Secret
by GraceMac
Summary: Gender switch. Femme!EdwardxFemme!Alfons She didn't know it could feel like this..


Fullmetal Alchemist

Femme!EdwardxFemme!Alfons

NC-17

-----

Sometimes things had to be kept on the "down low" As Edward would say. But I just wish that one of these days she would just hug me. kiss me.. In front of all those preppy girls. Show them that I am NOT sheltered, that I am NOT inexperienced with things. And that I am most certainly NOT innocent.

I may wear a longer skirt then them, and opt for still wearing the long sleeve white button up shirt instead of the tank top version for the hotter days, but that doesn't mean that I am innocent. They had no idea that in between classes (mainly the one right before last period) a fiery blonde would drop my uniform to the floor. Edward would be undoing that said shirt while fumbling with my skirt in the janitor's closet out side of Ms. Hawkeye, the Phys. Ed. Teacher's office.

And how did this all start you wonder? Well.. I met Edward Elric in my chemistry class. She was a bright girl but had a HORRIBLE temper, and didn't have the right mind to listen to authority. And quite frankly, I was a bit apprehensive about talking to her.

It was her that started the talking. Coming right out and asking me how "the fucking salt could just MIX right in with the solution." No one swore around me, not even my parents. So when I seemed to freeze, she chuckled and poked my cheek. Which sent me whirling into a blushing frenzy.

And so after that little "incident" She would ask me questions every now and then about things. And I was a bit oblivious at first, not realizing that she DID know the answers, it was almost as if she LOVED seeing me blush, and stumble over my words. But I also found that I liked it. I enjoyed out little conversations. So when she asked me to meet her after school in the library, I said yes.

Feeling my heart do a jump as I rushed out of my Calculus class and clicking my heels as I rushed to meet her. A few girls looked at me oddly when I almost tripped going into the small room. But when I heard a loud curse over by the history section, I grinned. Feeling my face redden as I rushed over. Panting and then coughing as I made it there. Seeing her made me smile though. That face of hers was making me blush also. But I had no idea, that in about five seconds I would be dragged to the back of the section and pulled into a kiss. One that would take my breathe away and make my knees buckle. But it didn't end there. She ran her hands up my sides and began undoing my shirt. But as soon as her hands touched the skin of my stomach, my mind seemed to fizzle out.

And it kept happening. It was a routine for us. We would meet in the library after school three times a week. And then it moved to the Janitor's closets. But it didn't end there, oh no.. Edward was bold enough to ask me to shower with her in the locker room. Pinning me against the wall and taking her fill as she rubbed and teased me to climax. It was all so much, and I was too happy, and too full of something that I had never felt before to question at all.

So when the day came that those three words slipped from my lips, while we were in the library one afternoon, I had no idea what was to follow. That Edward.. Beautiful… fiery Edward would stop her touching… her lips from going up my neck and pull away in panic. Mumbling an apology and taking off.

It made me feel… feel… like my heart just broke into a million pieces and that the janitor just came and swept it up and took it out with the trash. I simply laid there for what seemed like forever. But when I finally got up and left, what I found outside, surprised me. There she was, standing by the flagpole with her head down, and those sun kissed bangs covering her eyes.

Tentatively I walked down the concrete steps and walked across the street and onto the small patch of grass where the flagpole was. But it took a while for her to say anything, though I had a feeling she KNEW I was there. She had to, I know she did. She had often commented on how strongly she could spell the Irish Spring soap on my skin from across a room. So it was only normal that she could smell me when I was but an inch from her. I wanted to hold her, pull her to my chest and whisper an apology. But was I in the wrong? No.. I was merely conveying how I felt for her.

But when she finally did talk, I was surprised. This girl…. This girl who could run her mouth at the principle and not CARE how much Mr. Mustang punished her, she would still talk back. This girl who would merely cross her arms when someone would try talking to that she KNEW wasn't interested in becoming her fiend at all. This girl spoke softly, evenly.

An apology.

She was saying she was sorry for leaving me like that. And I was shocked at first, but then I smiled and wrapped my arms around her. And she buried her face in my neck briefly before pulling away and mumbling about someone seeing.

If it wasn't for the wind whipping in my face, or the small drops of water that were beginning to fall I would have protested. But that was a conversation for another day. I wasn't about to bug her about that now. Not when she just admitted to being in the wrong.

But that was months ago. And here we are now, in chemistry again. And Edward is refusing to wear her safety glasses. Saying something about it blocking her vision, and giving her forehead a rash. I couldn't help but sigh heavily. This happened when my mind would wander. I try not to do it, but sometimes I can't help it.

And those gold eyes snapped to my blue ones, almost accusing.

"You don't believe me do you Hiedy?" She said under her breath, so only I could hear. It brought a blush to my cheeks. That name she called me was only said when we were sweat and naked and spent as we were catching out breathes. But she seemed to be using it more outside of those activities.

"No I do, I just wish you would calm down while we do experiments, that's all." And I moved my beaker of calcium carbonate back over to the paper towel that I had laid out. Me being compulsive when it came to things being clean and neat.

"Oh really? Last I checked you liked it. Shows you I like it when we're doing new things." And that snide grin was back. And me, well, I almost dropped the test tube I was holding. Did she have to make sexual references now of all times!?

Well apparently she did, because when I blushed red she leaned over to me and whispered even MORE naughty things. "I know you like it when I especially say your name.. while you're touching me.. oh I KNOW you like that…" Her hand moved to brush against my thigh. "Don't you?"

But before I could say anything, a few girls were laughing. "Oh Edward, what are you trying to do? Frighten her?" They were laughing even harder. "She probably doesn't understand what you're WHISPERING."

And that made my entire being freeze and turn crimson. Never had I ever felt more like a girl at that moment. They DID think I was innocent. And that made me want to bolt out of the room and to the bathroom. Where I could cry in peace at being so embarrassed.

But before I could do anything, Edward was snapping at them.

"What are you TALKING about you ninnies?" She had a look of high irritation on her face.

"Oh come on Eddie, you know as well as we do that she has probably never seen a porn movie or even KISSED anyone before.."

Oh god. Could this get any more embarrassing?

"haha, are you SERIOUS!? She's the BEST kisser!" Ed seemed to be howling in laughter at their words.

Yes.. yes it CAN get more embarrassing. And all I could think about wanting was to be invisible.

The girls quieted. And after a few more minutes, I cracked my eyes open to see everyone had gone back to his or her workbooks and experiments.

I let out a long sigh and turned my face to look at Edward. Who.. oh god.. Had the most SMUG grin on her ace I had ever seen. It made me squeak and she returned it wit ha warm smile. Taking my hand under the table and rubbing her thumb over the top. God, she KNOWS how much I love it when she does that.

"Alfons.. I'm sorry about that, ignore those jerks.." God, how did she know that was what I needed? To be reassured of something I knew all along. But what shocked me the most was what she did next. Leaning close and just barely brushing her lips over my cheek before pulling away, blushing her self.

"So anyway.. how much calcium are we suppose to add again?" She spoke calmly.

Right back on track with the experiment, like always. But right now, it was love I was feeling. Not that questioning one I was having for a while. She may not have said the exact words I wanted to hear out loud. But I knew they were there. And when they did, I would be here wating.


End file.
